Addicting Perfume
by anmi2830
Summary: Natsu put on a perfume and it had a side effect on Lucy? Or Is it? *Short One-shot*


It's another day in Fairy tail is what it's supposed to be...

Natsu walked in the guild and sat down by the bar where mirajane was. And something caught Mira's attention..

"Natsu... Did you just put dome perfume on you?" Mira asked

"Yeah. Does it smell bad?" Natsu asked smelling himself

"No, actually it smells great it suits you, but why put perfume all of a sudden? I mean you never use perfume."

"Ughh... It's because when I was at Lucy's place she keep muttering about how I smell and that maybe I should put some perfume for a change." He sighed

" Well the perfume fits you so it's okay, I think she'll like it! But are you going to do Everything she'd ask you to?" She said cheerfully and then get back from her work.

After some time, Erza walked in the guild and sat down beside Natsu and ordered her favorite cake but like mira, The smell caught Erza's attention.

"Natsu, Are you using a perfume?"

"Yeah, is it weird?"

" It's pretty normal for a person to put a perfume if it's a normal person, but we're talking about Natsu here.." After that she stood up then pointed her sword to him near his neck.

"Who are you and what have you done to Natsu the Dragon slayer?" She said in a louder tone that caught the attention of her guild mates.

"What's this? There's an impostor Natsu?" Gray said

"Juvia will kill anyone who will duplicate Gray-sama since Gray-sama is Juvia's Alone!" Juvia butted in.

"Telling the truth is being a Man!" Elfman shouted.

"So Answer my question this instant or you won't be able to see the future." Erza said in a menacing tone.

Just as Mira jane came back she get Erza's attention.

"Erza, Here's your cake~ oh and That is Natsu the real one, he's wearing a perfume because of Lucy." She said smiling.

That said, Erza put her sword away. "If you've said sooner there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. And are you going to do Everything Lucy asks you to?" She finished as she started eating her cake.

Natsu just sighed at what happened.

'What's wrong with them? It's Just perfume...' He thought

And so the guild doors opened and the celestial user entered and greeted everyone. Natsu then hurried to her side wanting to take a job but Lucy on the other hand gets frozen and this is where Natsu got confused, He waved his hands infront of her face asking why she's frozen.

"Nat...su..."

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked

"I... I... I Fell inlove with you! Let's Get married!" She suddenly said looking straight at his face while Natsu's face turned red, more redder than Erza's scarlet hair.

"Wh-what are y-you saying all of a sudden?!" He asked as he stuttered still blushing

Lucy then hugged him tightly. "I... Am I not good enough?" She asked alittle teary.

"No! I mean Yes! But No! I mean you are but all of a sudden…" He answered quickly

"Then... we'll get married?" Lucy asked in a cute voice

"Don't her down now flame head." Gray said while seating with only his boxers on

"Ahhh.. Gray-sama! I hope you'll propose to Juvia soon~" Juvia said having a dreamy look.

"Th-That would never happen!" Gray protest.

"Accepting a Marriage proposal is Manly!" Elfman shouted

Natsu gulped not minding the others right now all he's focus in is Lucy.

"I...I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" He shouted with all his might. But then a giggle was heard.

"Seriously? Are you going to do Everything I ask of you Natsu?" Lucy said while laughing and that left Natsu silent.

"L-lucy...?"

But despite that, Lucy hug Natsu from his Neck, and for Natsu, all he could ever smell is Lucy's sweet addicting perfume.

"You know Natsu, Making me fell into your trap won't make me fall, cause I know you're addicted to My perfume so until you make me one of your puppets, choose the best one that fits you." Lucy whispered and after that she ran out of the guild.

"What's with that... I really am Addicted to you not only to your perfume.." He muttered as he weakened by what Lucy just whispered to him.

-End-

Hope You Like It! I mean it's only a Short One-shot... heheh Thank you for Reading!


End file.
